(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a kind of composition for effectively suppressing the growth of Prostate Cancer Cell, suppressing the Prostatic Hyperplasia and its preparation method.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prostate cancer is a critical male cancer and even prostate cancer is the second leading cause of death among men in the western countries. In our country, the incidence rate of prostate cancer has been increasing year by year substantially.
According to the reports submitted by the National Cancer Institute of American, people who eat soybean products can reduce the incidence rate for prostate cancer. In light of the investigations, it shows that patient numbers relating to prostate cancer diseases in East Asia region is much less than Euro-American region, and the main reason disclosed might be involved in the possibility of daily digestible value of soybean (with effective composition of Soy Isoflavones) (Note 1), and many researches have disclosed that Soy Isoflavones is capable to reduce the incidence rate of prostate cancer (Note 2), in addition, the prostate cancer research projects held by the Harvard Medical School of American, had also confirmed that Soy Isoflavones can indeed suppress the growth of prostate cancer by the verification of animal experiments (Note 3).
Prostate, containing prostate cells (PZ-HPV-7 cells), which is a part of male reproductive system, locating at the urinary bladder-outlet and wrapping around the proximal urethra, most of male over 50 years old, almost have a Prostatism in a different level (due to human prostate cells (PZ-HPV-7 cells) containing the epidermal growth factor), which is a normal symptom, and thus results in the following effects:
1) Decreasing force of urination, it's difficult to start urine flow immediately.
2) Urinary frequency and noturia: Increasing urination times, getting up frequently to urinate at midnight.
3) Residual urine: still dribble a little urine after finished urinating.
4) Acute bladder hypotonicity: difficult to urinate suddenly while bladder is full.
5) Hematuria.
Other symptoms including:
Urinary tract infection: showing symptoms of frequent urination, having to pass urine suddenly or often, burning or pain while passing urine etc., and finding out pus cells and germs during cystourethroscopy inspection.
Bladder stone: causing pain during urination or sudden interruption of urinary stream.
Bladder Diverticulum: Bladder diverticula are herniations of the bladder mucosa through the bladder wall musculature, therefore it is necessary to have urination twice, due to the urine inside bladder is impossible to be passed out completely once, therefore needs to urinate the urine again from additional Diverticulums.
Urine overflow incontinence: overflow in bladder, and incontinence happened while pressure is exceeding the urethra resistance and pass urine out of control.
No matter the prostate cancer or the Prostatic Hyperplasia etc., it will cause a huge burden to national health insurance system in addition to the tremendous threat or perplexing to personal life quality, and thus it is the obligation for the medicine, pharmacy industry without any doubt to find out more effective drugs.
The applications of Astragalus radix had been recorded in various Traditional Chinese Medicine and Pharmacopoeia, according to <<Chinese Bencao>>(Shanghai Science and Technology Publishing House, 1999), based on the relevant researches in Mainland China during recent years, the Astragalus radix has various effects such as: to enhance the immunity function, improve the activity of killer cells, enhance the resistance to diseases, anti-aging, anti-oxidation and nutritional anemia treatment, improve the cardiovascular system, multiple virus resistance, and anti-cancers etc. Regarding the anti-cancers effect, it has been found out during animal experiments that the Astragalus radix is capable to reduce the occurrence rate of the big rats on lung cancers, to extend the lifetime of small rats suffered from melanoma, and there is at least one additional successful case for stomach cancer patient and two successful cases for ovarian cancer patients during clinical experiments, in which the cancer cells were killed by taking polysaccharides extract of Radix Astragali. 
In light of the medical papers in the western countries, the Astragalus radix in vitro experiments shown that it has a effect in suppressing the stomach cancer cells (Note 4), and the result disclosed in the animal experiment, the Astragalus radix extracts are capable to effectively decrease the incidence rate of urinary bladder tumors caused by the carcinogen N-butyl-N′-the butanolnitrosoamine (Note 5), while taking together with other Chinese herbal medicines, it showed that the TCM Prescription containing Radix Angelicae Sinensis and Radix Astragali has suppressed cancer cells transformed underneath mice skins (Note 6), and the composition of Juzen-taiho-to which contains Cinnamate, Radix Astragali and another two kinds of Japanese herb medicines has a effect in suppressing the liver cells transformed by colorectal cancer cells as well as lung cells transformed by melanoma accordingly (Note 7), in addition, when TCM Prescription containing 10 different Chinese herb medicines including Radix Astragali to be used together with mitomycin C in order to treat mice having an implantation of blood cancer cells, it showed that the lifetime of these mice is longer than other mice having treatment of mitomycin C only (Note 8), in light of the above information, we found out that Radix Astragali has been utilized popularly in various experiments for cancer treatments, however until this moment, there is neither any research report related to the application of Radix Astragali on the treatment of prostate cancer nor any effects on suppressing Human's Prostatism as well.
Note 1—Yun, T. K. 1999. Ann. NYAcad. Sci., 889:157-92; Persky, V. and I. Van
Horn. 1995. J. Nutr., 125(3):709-712S; Messina, M., et. al., 1994. Nutr. Cancer, 21:113-131; Haytowitz, D. B. 1995 J. Nutr., 125:1952-1955
Note 2—Messina, M. J. 2003. Nutr. Rev., 61(4):117-31; Zhou, J. R. et. al.,
Prostate, 53:143-153.
Note 3—Prostate, 2002, 53:143-153.
Note 4—Linet. al., World J Gastroenterol. 2003.9:670.
Note 5—Kurashigeet. al., CancerInvest. 1999.17:30.
Note 6—Hsiehet. al., ImmunopharmacolImmunotoxicol. 2003.25:259.
Note 7—Onishiet. al., BiolPharmBull. 1998.21:761.
Note 8—Aburadaet. al., JPharmacobiodyn. 1983.6:1000